


Have a little drink and sip it, get a little close and whisper...

by GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: (There needs to be a tag for that), Cause i cant tag to save my life, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jester's Tail, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Widojest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden/pseuds/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden
Summary: Caleb builds his courage to take his relationship with Jester to the next step.





	Have a little drink and sip it, get a little close and whisper...

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Again, big thanks to Softazelma for her invaluable help in proofreading this drabble for me; an angel on earth, that girl.  
> Tittle comes from the song "Believe you me" by Jaime Preciado, which can easily found on youtube, if anyone's interested.  
> I hope everyone who reads this fic enjoys it.

They had been doing this dance for a while, Jester and him -- this dance of soft glances and even softer smiles, of brushing touches and restrained interactions -- and although Caleb barely had the right to this… this happiness which he already had, and it seemed so unfair to ask more of Jester, he couldn’t deny longing for more. He wanted to hold her hands, to kiss her fingertips, to brush her hair from her face, to comfort her when she needed it, to actually kiss her.

  
Which is how Caleb found himself here, standing by the door of his room for the night, watching as she cheerfully walked away from him after offering her good wishes and goodnights.

  
This was it, if he couldn’t build his courage here and now, he doubted he ever would.  
Steeling his nerves, Caleb darted forward, wrapping his hand around Jester’s elbow and spinning the girl around, perhaps a little too roughly, if her stumble was anything to go by -- he’d apologise later.

  
And then he was kissing her, his Jester, pouring into this embrace everything that he was: his pain, his joy, his helplessness and his appreciation and delight in not only her, but everything she did.

  
Caleb just hoped it wouldn’t get lost in translation.

  
And although Jester seemed shocked, tail momentarily stilling behind her before wrapping around Caleb’s arm possessively, she kissed the wizard back with the same fierceness, if only lacking in finesse.

  
When the pair finally parted for lack of breath, it was with heaving chests.

  
Caleb dared not open his eyes, too afraid of this being just a dream from which he’d wake up soon, alone in the darkness of his room, save for Nott’s snoring.

  
A tap on his nose shocked Caleb into opening his eyes, a prayer of “please don’t let this be a dream” already forming on his tongue and dying immediately after: in front of him stood Jester, in all of her glory, twinkling eyes and mischievous smile and all, impossible to imitate even in his most indulgent daydreams.

  
Her grin widened as she looked up at the wizard, tail lashing in barely restrained playfulness behind her form.

  
“Took you long enough… Caaayleb.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, LISTEN!  
> Kudos are nice, but comments feed the souls of writters, so be generous, even if its just a keyboard smash.  
> And besides feeding the soul, they also motivate writers to write more!  
> Crazy, yeah?  
> So motivate me, please. ;3


End file.
